scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo! Trick or Creep?
|music= |editedby= |producedby=Warner Bros. Animation |writtenby= |directedby=Curt Geda |previousshow=''Scooby-Doo! The Cake of Chaos'' |nextshow=TBA }} Scooby-Doo! Trick or Creep is a Scooby-Doo Halloween special. Premise The gang goes to a small town to spend Halloween, but they picked the wrong town! The Grim Reaper of Halloween shows up to cause chaos, so the gang must investigate! Plot It's a spooky night, the perfect night for ghosts and ghouls. The full moon is in the sky filled with blackness and it shines light upon the old sign reading: Welcome to Grim Town. It shines light on a graveyard too. In this graveyard a young man with blonde hair, a red coat, and black jeans is walking along. He is snapping pictures with a camera. He laughs and looks at a tombstone. He laughs again and takes a picture. He keeps going down the path and sees a roller coaster. It's covered with fake cobwebs and other Halloween-like things. "This Halloween theme park is gonna make Grim Town great again!" laughs the young man, "these photos are great to put on the poster for this place. And then people will no longer call me Robinson, they'll call me Spooky Robinson!" Robinson walks far away. When he is out of sight, a grim reaper rises out of the ground. It swings a scythe around, laughs, and then vanishes. ... "Here we are gang, Grim Town," says Fred. It's a bright and sunny afternoon. Not a cloud is in the sky. "Like, I can't wait for Halloween!" cries Shaggy. "Re neither!" laughs Scooby. "I can't wait for the spooky theme park!" says Velma. "Uh... I can't wait for... uh..." says Daphne, "the hotel." "What hotel are you talking about?" laughs Fred. The rest of the gang is confused. "You know we're going camping in a graveyard, don't be silly!" says Fred. Scooby jumps into Shaggy's arms. "I didn't tell you?" asks Fred. "Nope," says Scooby. "Dang," says Fred. "Like, let's just..." says Shaggy. Soon, the gang is walking through the town. They see Robinson. "Daphne!" cries Robinson. "Robinson!" cries Daphne, "gang this is my old friend Robinson." "Nice to meet you," says Fred. He shakes Robinson's hand. "I can't wait until people call me Spooky Robinson," says Robinson. "Oh Rob, are you sure that'll ever happen? You tried to do that in third grade," says Daphne. "Oh, I had the idea for the spooky theme park, I'm sure of it," says Robinson. "Why don't you guys stay at my house why you're here?" Fred shuts his eyes and shakes his head. "I'm sorry Robinson, we're camping in a graveyard," says Fred. He opens his eyes and sees the rest of the gang is following Robinson. "Dang," says Fred. He runs after them. ... The gang is in Robinson's house. Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. "I'll go get it," says Velma. She walks to the door and opens it. An old short man with grey hair and a cap is there. He's holding a shovel covered with dirt. "Excuse me miss, I'm looking for Robert," says the man, "most people call him Robinson." Robinson walks over to the door. "What do you want Owen?" asks Robinson. "Well Ruby saw the Grim Reaper of Halloween sneaking around, she said it might have been a dream, but you should look into it, it was by the spooky theme park," says Owen. "Well, I'll check it out later," says Robinson. He shuts the door and sighs. "What's wrong?" asks Fred. "Well that reaper will steal the spooky title if something isn't done soon," says Robinson, "you guys can check it out, and I'll be upstairs." ... Scooby and Shaggy are walking around town. "Like, while they check out the reaper, let's have some fun," says Shaggy. "Based on what happens most of the time, we always search where the monster wasn't last and then we find it. This time we'll search where the monster was last and we won't have anything to worry about." "Rood plan Raggy, rand a tasty one!" says Scooby. "Robinson gave me the key to get inside the park," says Shaggy. He takes it out of his pocket. Soon, the two are in the theme park. "Look at that roller coaster!" says Shaggy. He's pointing to the roller coaster Robinson was looking at. A young man with long blue hair and a white cloak comes running over to them. "Like, I like your Halloween costume," says Shaggy. "This isn't my Halloween costume, this is my cloak, I where it every day. I'm Jeremy and I don't think you're supposed to be here, show me your key! If you have a key then you are okay," says the man. "Like, how do you know we didn't steal the key?" asks Shaggy, handing Jeremy the key. "Because if you stole the key the key would vanish from your hand and appear in mine," says Jeremy. "Reah right," says Scooby. "No it's true," says Jeremy. "Like, how is that possible?" asks Shaggy. "Well you see it's my secret," says Jeremy. He darts away. "Strange man, huh Scoob?" asks Shaggy. "Reah, he's probably lying," says Scooby. ... Fred, Daphne, and Velma are walking along town. They bump into a young woman with red hair, a white coat, and brown pants. "Daphne, Robinson's told me all about you!" says the woman. "You must be Ruby!" says Daphne. "You guessed it," says Ruby, "see you later!" Ruby dashes away really quickly. "Let's go get Scooby and Shaggy, it's getting late," says Fred. ... The moon is full. The gang is in front of the spooky theme park with Robinson. A crowd is in front of them. "It's time for the spooky theme park!" says Robinson, "Park Spook!" The crowd cheers and cheers loudly. "Tomorrow the mayor will award the spooky title to the spookiest person in town, and that's me!" says Robinson. The crowd cheers even louder. The gate opens and people come rushing in. "Thanks Ruby," says Robinson. Ruby comes out of a trap door in the ground. "Sorry I ran off earlier, I had to tell Robinson what to say, he didn't know," says Ruby. "Like, that's okay Ruby, that's okay," says Shaggy. The gang rushes through the gate. ... Scooby and Shaggy are eating popcorn. They see a tall man wearing a tuxedo. "Why hello there, I'm Dominic!" giggles the man, "don't eat that. Eat pumpkin popcorn!" He takes Scooby and Shaggy's popcorn and hands them orange popcorn. Shaggy takes a bite and says "we hit the jackpot Scoob!" "Wanna buy some more?" asks Dominic, "if you do that would be great because I have no money." "Then how did you pay for the bags you put the popcorn in?" asks Shaggy. "I didn't pay for them, I made them out of my old stuffed animals, you see something strange happened to them so they were gross so I made bags out of them!" says Dominic. Scooby and Shaggy spit the popcorn out and dart away. "I wonder what scared the little fellas?" asks Dominic. ... Soon, the gang has all met up with Robinson and Ruby. "Well this worked out well," says Robinson. Suddenly, a grim reaper rises into the air. "It's the Grim Reaper of Halloween!" cries Robinson. Ruby just stands like a statue without blinking. "You shall pay!" yells the Grim Reaper. He flies around slashing up the park. He flies away and starts slashing up the town. "After him!" cries Fred. The gang hops in the Mystery Machine and drives after the Grim Reaper of Halloween. The reaper laughs and flies away, starting the chase scene. The Mystery Machine is driving away from the reaper. It starts shooting fireballs at the van. The van turns around and starts chasing the reaper. It chases the Grim Reaper of Halloween down street after street, and then it vanishes leading to the end of the chase scene. ... A crowd is gathered around a person. This person is a short man with orange hair and a blue shirt. He has blue pants and blue boots too. "Greetings, I am Mayor Creep," says the man. The crowd cheers for him. "The spooky title goes to... the Grim Reaper of Halloween!" cries the mayor. "Sir," says Velma, "that's not true." "What do you mean?" asks Mayor Creep. "Well," says Velma, "the Grim Reaper of Halloween is only a person in a costume," says Velma. "Can you prove this?" asks the mayor. "Yes, I'm sure Robinson would be happy to admit it," says Velma. The entire crowd gasps and turns to Robinson. Velma speaks again, "he is the Grim Reaper of Halloween." "Is this true?" asks the mayor. "No," says Robinson. There is silence for a moment and then he says "maybe." "You see," says Velma, "Robinson wanted the spooky title, but he could never earn it no matter how hard he worked." "Yes, it was me," says Robinson, "I admit it. I just couldn't pull it off with my stupid theme park. But if something tried to destroy the town, then I thought the spooky title would be mine." "Of course, he didn't do it alone," explains Velma, "Ruby was in on it!" "No I wasn't!" says Ruby. "In the trap door she hid the costume and planned to get it later so that she could wear the costume and Robinson could be there at the same time. The Ruby that was with Robinson was just a cardboard cutout, that's why she stood still like a statue," explains Velma. "No!" says Ruby. "Yes!" cries Velma. "No!" cries Ruby. Suddenly, the Grim Reaper of Halloween appears. "You really think you're so smart, do you girl?" asks the reaper, "Robinson admits to it all, he just wants the title, he doesn't deserve it. The title is mine to keep! I am the Spooky Grim Reaper of Halloween!" "What are you talking about?" asks Robinson. "The real reaper!" cries Ruby. The two run away and fall into a hole. The reaper unmasks himself as Fred. "We caught them!" cries Fred. The police run over to the hole and lift Robinson and Ruby out. They handcuff the two. "And we would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids!" says Ruby. Robinson just sighs. "I've changed my mind," says the mayor. "The spooky title goes to Scooby-Doo for being the hero today!" Scooby walks up and bows to the cheering crowd. "Spooky-Scooby-Doo!" cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer of this special. Thanks for reading, don't forget to review in the comments below! Cast and characters Villains *Grim Reaper of Halloween Suspects Culprits Locations *Grim Town **Halloween Theme Park Notes/trivia *This was a Halloween special. Quotes *All quotes in plot above Home Media *Scooby-Doo! Ten Kooky Capers - Halloween Haunts